Finally! Good Press!
by bhfirewife
Summary: Tony found some good press that he has to share with Pepper.


A/N: I do not own any thing related to Iron Man or Marvel, except a few a copy each of a few movies. *sigh* Nor am I gaining anything from this, except for strokes to my ego, in the form of reviews (hint, hint, hint).

* * *

How can Senator Stern have us believe that he is acting in the nation's best interest in getting Tony Stark to hand over his Iron Man suit?

In the senate hearing today he made himself seem even more petty and self-centered than even Tony Stark himself. He never showed it more than when he had blindsided Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes when he entered the hearing to testify on his report and the senator only wanted one dingle paragraph read out. Probably the most damning paragraph when taken totally out of context.

Sen. Stern knew this, and did not care! He then proceeded to have the videos and pictures from the report shown, it was just to try to prove that he believes were the only ones that existed.

Anytime that Mr. Stark tried to defend himself, or make a comment, Sen. Stern would speak over him, making anything that Stark had to say hard to hear or understand.

So, instead of using words that were obviously wasted, Stark used technology to make his case. He made use of the screens, and showed the full videos that the senator was only showing stills or clips from. I am not sure if the senator was more angry or embarrassed at what Stark had shown that he was hiding. The videos were indeed showing how every suit that other countries where trying to make were all tragic failures, including the ones that had been created by the holder of the US Weapons Contract, and the hearing's Weapons Specialist, Justin Hammer. When the videos were playing and Stark was explaining what everyone was really seeing, Sen. Stern and Justin Hammer, were both more worried about shutting the screen off then seeing what was really in front of them. Some of the best weapons experts in the world were trying to replicate the technology that Tony Stark had, and the failed.

If they want someone who is able to duplicate Tony Stark's technology, then they actually need someone who can actually con closer to Tony Stark in intelligence than the men that Stark is making look like high school robotics teams.

Sen. Stern, (even after the events at Monaco) it is plain to me that Tony Stark does NOT see his Iron Man SUIT as a TOY, but as something that in the wrong hands can be VERY dangerous for the United States of America and her allies. So you really think that the military's seizure and study of his suit, and the mass production and issue of it is better for us? All it would take is for the enemy to capture just ONE or TWO suits to learn the technology for themselves. The less suits that are available for them to get their hands on, the harder it will be for them to get the technology to use again us!

If someone built a computer that can completely run their house, with more security and efficiently than most people could, would Sen. Stern try to seize that? No, he would call him a super geek, and turn and walk away. If someone made a robot that could clean up their messes behind them, Sen. Stern would say the same thing.

When I see the scare tactics that Sen. Stern is trying to use on both Tony Stark, and the public to try to get them to pressure the government into forcing Mr. Stark into handing over his suits, all I can think of is a schoolyard bully who wants they new toy that the geeky kid has, even though he doesn't fully understand what it is, and Justin Hammer is the lackey that tries to make one for the bully, but cannot recreate what it is that the bully really wants.

Giving the Iron Man suit (or, Sen. Stern insists on calling it, a weapon) to the US Military is like giving a M-16 to a toddler. They don't know hot to take a hold of it. They don't know how it works. But as soon as they get their hands on it, there is the potent ional of great disaster, for themselves and others around them.

I agree that Tony Stark showboats a lot, but I don't think he truly believes himself to be a threat to this nation and our allies. If Stark had been able to keep the fact that he was indeed Iron Man a secret, then they would not be after the suit at all.

Sen. Stern, stop being a bully and leave the geeky kid and his stuff alone. If you really want something similar, I suggest that you find yourself another 'super geek' like Vanko, not a lackey like Hammer. Only I suggest that you find someone who does not have a vendetta against Tony Stark. And I wish you all the luck with that, because even when he isn't trying, Tony Stark manages to make people angry and/or embarrassed.

Tony Stark got out of making weapons because they were not helping the US and her allies. They had been somehow getting into the hands of the enemies as well. People seem to be forgetting that the main targets of Iron Man are the weapons stashes that hold Stark weapons in the hands of our enemies. Stark has also made deals with our military and the militaries of our allies that they would let him deal with any such stashes that they can prove holds Stark weapons.

Once again, I ask, how is Sen. Stern's bid to take the Iron Man suit in the best interest of our nation? Tony Stark is taking weapons OUT of the hands of the enemies. What will they fight us with? Mr. Senator, I remind you, the United States is about more than fighting wars.

* * *

Tony Stark laughed and read the article again, on his iPad.

"Pepper!" he called to his PA and girlfriend.

"Tony?" she said when she entered the room. "What is it?"

"Have you seen this article?"

Pepper Potts, sighed, "Not another article flaming you for having made me CEO only to have the post back after just over a week."

"Nope! You'll have to read it though."

Pepper took the iPad and read they article, a smile coming to her face by the end of it. "Where did you find this?"

"Jarvis found it when I asked him to check the online magazines and blogs for mentions of myself, you, Stark Industries, or Iron Man."

Tony watched Pepper's eyes as she reread the article. "You know, Tony. I am glad that you are now taking an active part in dealing with articles that we would have to deal with, but I have to ask why you brought this one to my attention."

"I was thinking that if this is someone who is trying to become a serious journalist, then maybe, we could give them an exclusive story, to sell to their choice of magazine, subject only to it NOT being a tabloid."

"What kind of a story were you thinking about Tony?"

He didn't answer her, only offered her a smirk, and a wink.

"Tony!"

"Fine. I was thinking that we could give them an exclusive on our relationship." Tony reached inside his jacket to the inner pocket, and pulled out a small box. "How about an exclusive about our engagement?" he asked as he moved to kneel in front of her, opening the box to show a simple, but beautiful, princess cut diamond engagement ring. "Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tony, I will!" she said. He rose to his feet, and slid the ring onto her finger.

They pulled each other into a quick kiss and a hug.

"Giving that journalist that exclusive, is a very good idea, Tony," Pepper said, as she pulled back enough to look into his face.

Then they kissed again, each showing their love and passion for each other in the kiss.


End file.
